


Boy, I Want Your Love

by portraitofemmy, wearing_tearing



Series: Get Wet [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: “I can’t,” Bucky argues, lips turned down in disappointment. “I need to study.”“Yes, well,” Steve glares at him, and then walks over and promptly drops to his knees right between Bucky’s legs, “I need your dick. Do you see my dilemma?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> welcome welcome to our new smutty stevebucky series :D
> 
> this fic is based on [sinbinconsultant's porn dump art](http://sinbinconsultant.tumblr.com/post/157512701498/i-promised-some-people-a-porn-dump), specifically sketch #5. thank you for giving us permission to write fics based on your work <3
> 
> title from ed sheeran's _shape of you_

Bucky scratches at his bare chest, eyes blurring as he tries his best to focus on his notes for his  mechanical engineering final. He feels like he's been studying for hours, the same concepts mixing together in his mind, and he can’t _take it anymore_. He knows he has to keep going, though. This is his last final before he’s finally free for the summer, and he’s not going to let anything distract him.

Or so he tells himself.

It’s kind of difficult for him to keep his resolve when Steve walks into the room, fresh from the shower and clad in only a towel, his blond hair still damp and curling against his forehead. Especially when Steve locks the door behind him, the sound loud in the silence of the room, and glances at Bucky from under his lashes, lips curled up in a smirk.

Bucky swallows, and pointedly looks down at his notes.

He hears Steve let out a little sigh, but he knows better than to give in and and ask him what’s up. They’ve been dating for three years and have been roommates for half as long, and Bucky is aware of all of Steve’s dirty seduction tricks.

He doesn’t have time for seduction right now. He has a final to study for.

Orr so he tells himself. Again.

It takes about two minutes of rereading the same sentence over and over again before he sneaks a glance at Steve, only to promptly freeze in place. Standing by the small dresser is the love of his life, his back to Bucky, small body damp and bare. The towel, which did an okay job of covering Steve before, is now draped over a chair, leaving Steve completely naked in the middle of their dorm room.

Bucky gulps, eyes trailing down Steve’s back to stop at his ass, firm and round and made to be groped by Bucky’s hands.

_No_ , Bucky shakes his head at himself, focusing back on his notes. He has Important Shit to do. He doesn’t have time for this. He can’t let himself be seduced by his incredibly hot boyfriend, whom he hasn’t gotten naked with in about two weeks because they’ve both been swamped with papers and essays and finals.

“Hmm,” Steve hums, opening and closing some drawers. “What ever should I wear?”

Bucky bites down on the inside of his cheek, but to keep himself from laughing and from looking at Steve. Steve thinks he’s hot shit, which Bucky totally and one hundred percent agrees with, but his flirting techniques are a little… unique.

“You should put on the [hammer](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7c/7d/74/7c7d740f307804900fa4a26ee4d86a51.jpg) pants,” Bucky pipes up, nonchalant. “And the [lightning sword cat sweater](https://cdn-img-0.wanelo.com/p/008/785/5ef/152eccff2d88c4a68323f54/full_size.jpg).”

The hammer pants are the ugliest pair of clothing Bucky’s ever seen in his life. It’s a neon geometric nightmare with zigzag yellow stripes, and it’s impossible for anyone to look sexy in it. Even his extremely sexy boyfriend. And the lightning sword cat sweater… well, Bucky can’t look at without laughing, which works well enough when he’s trying to keep himself from jumping Steve and putting his mouth all over him.

“It’s nine million degrees outside,” Steve huffs, and Bucky doesn’t have to look at him to know he’s glaring. “I’m not putting on a sweater.”

“The [howling unicorn hippo shirt](https://cdn1.thehunt.com/app/public/system/zine_images/14516/original/a49fc7fd549d5c86e5bc8b1fe6d3eee6.jpg), then,” Bucky tells him, because that is the second ugliest thing they own.

“No,” Steve scoffs, and there are a few beats of silence before he says, in the lightest of tones, “I guess I’ll just stay naked.”

Bucky bites back a whimper, gripping his notes so tight he wrinkles the index cards. He needs to be strong. He needs to not look at Steve. He needs to not pay attention to the way Steve is stretching his arms above his head and sashaying around the room and bending over to pick up a discarded sock and throw it in the dirty clothes pile, his bubble butt and pink ho—

“No,” Bucky blurts out, his voice loud in the otherwise silent room. His outburst makes Steve look at him from over his naked shoulder, plump lips curled up in a smug smile. He knows exactly what he’s doing to Bucky, and he’s obviously very pleased with himself for it. “ _No_.”

“C’mon, Buck,” Steve sighs, turning around and apparently giving up on trying to seduce him.

Bucky tries his damned hardest to ignore the half-chub Steve’s got going on, instead focusing his eyes on the harmless chocolate poster they have glued to the back of their door. “I can’t,” Bucky argues, lips turned down in disappointment. “I need to study.”

“Yes, well,” Steve glares at him, and then walks over and promptly drops to his knees right between Bucky’s legs, “I need your dick. Do you see my dilemma?”

Bucky lets out an incredulous laugh, eyes snapping shut as his brain screams at him that _this can’t be happening_. “Stevie, c’mon.”

“Bucky, come _on_.”

Bucky takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, whining low in his throat at the picture Steve makes kneeling on the floor like that, naked and so close to Bucky’s dick. “I need to study,” Bucky says, doing his best to arrange his expression into a glare.

He doesn’t thinks he succeeds much, to be honest.

Steve’s hands settle on his sides, thumbs rubbing at the sensitive skin over his hipbones. “You tell me to stop and I’ll stop,” Steve says in complete seriousness. “You tell me you don’t want to have sex and I’ll go play Skyrim or something. But...” Steve’s mouth quirks into a smirk, blue eyes twinkling with amusement. “I never said you had to stop studying,” Steve points out, licking his lips.

Bucky despairs at himself. How can he find Steve so hot when he looks like he’s about two seconds away from chomping down on Bucky’s dick?

“Sweetheart,” Bucky pleads, resolve crumbling.

Not that he had any to begin with.

Not when it comes to Steve.

Bucky is actually impressed they managed to go this long without being all over each other, but he figures everyone has a breaking point. This one is Steve’s. And Bucky is not as upset about it as he pretends he is.

If he’s being honest with himself, he’s not actually upset _at all._ He’s just protesting because he feels like he should, but he’s dying a little inside at being this close to Steve again, when he’s missed this kind of intimacy so much.

Still, they both have fun when foreplay turns into arguing turns into sex, so Bucky does his best to resist.

Bucky’s breath hitches, skin tingling when Steve’s fingers ghost over his cock, half hard in his boxers. “Steve,” he breathes out, a little gasp escaping him when Steve curls his fingers around the waistband of his sweats and boxers, pulling them down.

“You need to study, so study,” Steve says with a smirk pulling Bucky’s cock out of his pants and wrapping his hand around it, hot and tight and just like Bucky likes.

Bucky moans, unable to help himself, and then bites down on his bottom lip to keep from making any more noise. He’s not going to encourage his boyfriend; he’s not going to give Steve the satisfaction. He’s not going to let Steve _win_. But he’s also not going to tell him to stop, either.

So Bucky pointedly ignores the hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him slow and sure, and goes back to studying his notes. It’s a little difficult to read when he’s going cross-eyed because of Steve’s hand on his dick, but he manages.

Kind of.

Not really.

Bucky wonders what the fuck kind of life he leads that he’s pretending to study while his boyfriend is ready to give him a blowjob, and then realizes he doesn’t care. This is the best life. The coolest of timelines.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Steve says, thumb swiping over Bucky’s slit and at the precome there, before sucking his thumb into his mouth.

Bucky’s entire body twitches, thighs tense and trembling a little, but he goes back to his notes. “Hey, Steve, did you know ‘kinematic pairs, or joints, are considered to provide ideal constraints between two links’?” he asks, ignoring how high and strangled his own voice sounds.

Steve hums, leaning in so he can nuzzle at the base of Bucky’s cock. “How interesting.”

“Super interesting,” Bucky croaks out, choking back on a moan that threatens to leave his mouth. Especially when Steve starts licking at the head of his cock, soft little kitten licks to get him wet, and moans at the taste.

Bucky doesn’t glance down.

He doesn’t.

He knows it’ll be certain death as soon as he sees Steve with his mouth wrapped around his cock, lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed and eyes closed in plea—

_No_ , Bucky tells himself, stopping that train of thought. He needs to study. Never mind that it’s  actually very distracting to have his boyfriend sucking his cock while he needs to memorize his notes.

And Bucky tries. He really does try to concentrate and ignore Steve between his legs. He tries really hard to study his way through a blowjob not to let Steve _win_. But, well…

The thing is, Bucky’s dick betrays him. It thinks Steve’s mouth is about three hundred times more interesting than mechanics and really, who can blame it? Bucky totally understands. Even more so when Steve closes his mouth around the head of his cock, hot and wet, and _sucks_.

“Fuck studying!” Bucky snaps, throwing his notes to the floor at the same time he tangles one of his hands through Steve’s hair, finally enjoying himself.

Who the fuck cares if Steve won this round? Bucky’s about to get his dick sucked.

Only, Steve pulls off, Bucky’s cock slipping out of his mouth with a wet sound. He grins up at Bucky, lips shiny and wrecked, practically radiating smugness.

“Just help me take my fucking clothes off,” Bucky grumbles, too turned on to be angry.

Steve laughs, rough and happy. “Sure thing, Buck.”

Together they rid Bucky of his sweats and boxers, leaving him naked on the bed, Steve still on the floor between his legs.

“Now we’re talking,” Bucky sighs in relief, spreading his legs as far as they can go without the elastic of his underwear to constrict him.

“Not gonna study anymore?” Steve teases, snaking an arm under Bucky’s left thigh and pulling him closer.

Bucky opens his mouth to speak, words turning into an embarrassing squeak when Steve grabs his dick and starts tonguing at his balls, his eyes closed and ass arched in the air. Bucky’s squeak turns into a loud moan, eyes half-lidded as he stares down at Steve, hard cock leaking into his stomach.

“Fuck,” Bucky gasps, hips making little aborted movements as Steve mouths at his balls, sucking one into his mouth and then the other.

“Enjoying yourself?” Steve asks when he pulls back, dropping a kiss to the inside of Bucky’s thigh.

“Shut up,” Bucky groans.

Steve smirks, self-satisfied and filthy. “Make me.”

And who is Bucky to deny that kind of request?

Steve looks so fucking pretty with his mouth stretched around Bucky’s cock, cheeks hollowed and flushed as he bobs his head and sucks. All Bucky can do is sprawl backwards into bed and watch him as he gets his brains sucked out through his dick, one of his hands tangled through Steve’s hair, hanging on.

Steve is just miles and miles of soft skin under Bucky’s eyes, back arched and ass in full view, knowing Bucky likes something beautiful to stare at and giving that to him. Bucky cups Steve’s cheek with his free hand, feeling himself slide in and out of Steve’s mouth. He can’t resist pressing a thumb into the corner of Steve’s mouth, moaning when Steve’s eyes flutter open at the slight pressure and glancing up at him.

“Hi,” Bucky says, too turned on to string thoughts together.

Steve, the little shit, _rolls his eyes at him_ , managing to look both annoyed and fond with his mouth still full of cock. He also doubles his efforts, Bucky notices, using every little dirty trick he knows to get Bucky off.

It doesn’t take much, really. Not when Bucky’s been on edge since Steve dropped his towel and starting parading around the room.

Soon enough he’s tugging at Steve’s hair, muscles tensing and balls drawing up, as he gasps, “Gonna come.”

Steve hums around him, relaxing his jaw and taking Bucky down as far as he can, nose almost brushing Bucky’s pubic hair. He also glances up, eyes dark and challenging, as if daring Bucky to let go.

And Bucky does, because he’s never been one for skipping out on Steve’s challenges.

He comes down Steve’s throat with a groan, head thrown back and eyes closed, his entire body tingling with it. He must pass out for a few minutes, brain turned to absolute mush, because when he comes back to himself Steve is on the bed, kneeling in between his thighs and jerking off over Bucky’s stomach.

Bucky smirks at him and stretches his arm above his head, arching his back and spreading his legs. Steve isn’t the only one who knows how to look irresistible, and Bucky’s point is proven when Steve grunts and spills all over his hand and Bucky’s stomach, making a mess out of both of them.

Bucky grins when Steve flops down on the small bed beside him, breathing harsh and skin slick with sweat. Bucky waits until he catches his breath before leaning in for a kiss, slow and sweet and deep.

“You’re right,” Bucky laughs breathlessly when he pulls back, and Steve matches his smile with one of his own, “this is a much better way to spend the evening.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow us on tumblr! we're at [hawkguyz](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/) and [portraitofemmy](http://portraitofemmy.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> we'll be writing more fics based on cii's art, so don't forget to subscribe to the series!


End file.
